


to be talking to you, belladonna

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, FUCKING ROMANTIC ASF, Falling In Love, First Dance, I am, Other, ROYALCORE POGGG, Waltzing, and uh, because i really really like the idea and MAN WALTZES ARE MY SHIT, so i saw this really cool fic with a really cool idea, writing more of it perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: for two magical minutes, the both of them danced and spun around the ballroom, hands gripping each other’s tightly. five spent the whole of those two minutes just gazing into the stranger’s eyes, making sure to study them so thoroughly he wouldn’t be able to forget them for the rest of his life, hand gripping the stranger’s shoulder as if it were his lifeline.or, 5up meets a stranger at a ball. ( spoiler alert: they end up dancing with each other. )
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 21
Kudos: 261





	to be talking to you, belladonna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Galaxy boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878426) by [A_Chocolate_Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Chocolate_Orange/pseuds/A_Chocolate_Orange). 



> BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY: the “video blogging rpf” fandom is literally just bc i couldnt find an excuse for this to be in mc / among us  
> so ive decided for every story / oneshot i write that isnt connected to mc / among us universes ill just use the video blogging rpf fandom tag  
> dont let this make u think that this fic ISNT abt the cc's personas though bc shipping real ppl is kinda weirdchamp ngl 
> 
> ANYWAYS INTO THE ONESHOT THINF!!
> 
> cw: inspired off another work!! :D ( in their work it focuses on two ships, here im mostly just looking at 5undy and from 5ups pov :> )

prince five-up is nineteen years old when his life changes forever. as one of the princes of the cogchamp lands, he is required to attend a social event such as this ball. “fiveeeeee, can we leave? i don’t wanna dance,” his younger brother tubbo whined from beside him. 

“not yet, tubbs. sam was invited, and he chose us as his plus-ones. we can’t leave until the ball is over, okay bud?” the youngest prince pouted, his bangs making him seem far younger than his actual fourteen years of age.

“look, look tubbo- over there, there’s another young prince. you can dance with him, yeah?” tubbo huffed in protest, but left to the direction that five was pointing anyway. “did you have fun dealing with him?” sam’s voice startled him, but five masked it, turning around to face his brother. 

“well i mean, did you have fun dealing with having to dance with just about every lady in this hall?”   
  
the twenty year old laughed, “touché. you’ve checkmated me, i suppose.”   
“mhm. now leave me alone, i’m trying to try out all of these foods.”   
“well, good luck with that one. doubt you’ll make it very far with that resolution.”   
“psssh, have a little more belief in me, won’t you?”   
“maybe, if you actually manage to. anyways, i’ll leave you alone with the snack table now.”   
“thanks, sammie-wammie!”   
“fuck off, fivey-wivey!” 

five snickers at his older brother’s reaction, about to turn back to the drinks at the table when he is interrupted once more.

“may i have this dance?” 

the stranger who offers his arm to him is tall, maybe around seven or so inches taller than him- then again, five hasn’t exactly been the  _ tallest _ person of his generation. the stranger is wearing a maroon suit, streaks of gold leaf running up and down the arms and trimming the edges of his outfit, with a reddish-orange fox mask concealing his upper features; and there is a small smile residing on his lips as he stares at five, legs still bent in a bowing posture.

“oh,” he lets out, before realizing he has to say more. “i would love to!” five’s answer betrays his nerves, and he lets himself get swept away by the stranger, not breaking eye contact with the man. 

one of the first things he noticed was that there was a streak of white in his fluffy ginger hair, a contrasting mark that five honestly found adorable. 

the second thing that he noticed was the stranger’s eyes, a reddish-hazel with flecks of gold and silver dancing around it, like one of the precious goldmines settled around his lands.

as the two of them twirl and waltz around the ballroom, five finds that he doesn’t particularly mind getting to stare at this man’s face for so long. in fact, he may just enjoy it. ( to be fair to him, nobody in their right minds  _ wouldn’t _ mind getting to stare at the stranger, right? )

for two magical minutes, the both of them danced and spun around the ballroom, hands gripping each other’s tightly. five spent the whole of those two minutes just gazing into the stranger’s eyes, making sure to study them so thoroughly he wouldn’t be able to forget them for the rest of his life, hand gripping the stranger’s shoulder as if it were his lifeline. 

he’d have to ask sam for why this felt  _ so right _ later, sam would always know the answer to these kinds of things.

as the orchestra’s song slowed to a stop, signifying the end of the dance, punz, his knight, quickly intercepted five and the stranger and brought him in for a quick twirl, snatching five away before he could ask for the stranger’s name. “who was that, your highness?” the shorter of the two shook his head, signifying that he’d tell once they got to a more secluded area. punz got the memo, guiding both of them to a small hallway off the side while still hiding under the guise of waltzing.

“i have no clue,” the prince stated as they both came to a stop near the opening archway. “wow, real descriptive, plant boy.” 

“you have absolutely no right to criticize my passions, bee boy.” punz hummed, leaning forwards to adjust five’s suit. “eh, i suppose that much is true. i do, however, have a right to criticize your love life.”   
“my what life?” five asked, crossing his arms over his chest as soon as punz had finished sprucing up his outfit.

the knight’s eyes widened with apparent realized shock, before he started slightly snickering. “oh... you don’t- how did you feel dancing with him?” five raised an eyebrow, suspicious. 

“why do you need to know?”   
“eh, reasons. just wanna see if my theory is true, i guess.” five rolled his eyes, adjusting his mask to fit better.   
“well, it was nice-”   
“real descriptive, your highness.”   
“shut up punzo, i’m not done yet. uh, it was really nice, i guess? he was a good dancer, i can say that much.”   
“did you like how it felt when you danced with him?”  
“uhhh, sure?”

punz broke into a wide smile, excitement shining in his eyes behind his gold-leaf plated mask. “well then, congratulations your highness, because you’ve managed to fall in love!”

“excuse you?”   
“exactly as i said it, you’re whipped!”   
“punz, i’m rather sure that’s  _ not _ how love works-”   
“you can ask his majesty, he’ll tell you the same thing that i am.”   
“sam will most certainly agree with me that that is definitely not how love works-”   
“he will not,”   
“punz, i will make you go watch tubbo instead of dancing here.”  
“..you play dirty, your highness.”   
“yeah, it’s my speciality,” five deadpanned, eyes straying back to the ballroom to try and catch a glimpse of the lean stranger. punz’s gaze followed, a smug grin slowly making its way onto his face as he figured out what five was looking for. 

“looking for loverboy?” 

“shut up, punzo.” 

“yes, yes, whatever you say, your highness.”

( even as he denied punz’s accusations, five still found himself looking for the handsome stranger; leaving the ball dejected when he couldn’t find the other. )


End file.
